Muggle-born Magic
by quietwhispers loudshouts
Summary: Ignis Autumn is Muggle-born. He knows all of the Muggle ways and had no idea wizards existed, until he received a letter from Hogwarts. He is soon thrown into a magical world, with a strange mirror and some dark Hogwarts secrets.
1. Chapter1: An Unlikely Sequence of Events

**Set after the Battle of Hogwarts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter chracters or book series. J.K. Rowling does.**

Ignis Autumn had a started feeling that he was probably a bit different from other children, when at five, he had a nasty incident ending up with him causing the balloon to explode in his teacher's face, just by saying 'Blow Up'. It was this that made him experiment to see what he could do, but nothing else happened, which made him believe he just said it at the right time.

Later on, in Year 6, he had another incident which wasn't entirely normal. Some idiot had just come up to him and started a fight against him, when Edward shouted 'You should eat slugs you're so vile!' at him, and not a moment later, the boy threw up two fat slugs.

Ignis didn't look any different than any other children, which made him wonder how he could do those things. His hair was a scruffy, dark brown, whilst his eyes were a dark hazel in colour. He was also quite average in height and size as well, which left him to ponder on what he was, until the end of the summer holidays.

* * *

"Iggy! You've got some post!" his mum, Elisa, shouted up from the bottom of the stairs. Her hair was quite frizzy and a greyish-brown, whilst her pale blue eyes were square-ish and squint. Her figure was quite apple-shaped as well.

"Mum! I hate that name!" Ignis shouted as he walked down the stairs in his pyjama bottoms and dressing gown.

"I know but it's still nice to use," she replied, handing Ig the letter and going to finish cooking some breakfast. Ed stared at, wondering who on earth it was from as he had no friends that used letters, and his family were more likely to visit than to send a letter. It was even correctly addressed:

_Mr Ignis "Iggy" Autumn,  
The Oddly Shaped Room,  
52 Apple Hill Road,  
Hants.,  
England_

There was no postcode on it, which was weird as letters usually had postcodes on them. He looked at the back of the envelope and saw a blood red wax seal with a little crest on it, but the detail was too fine to tell what it looked like.

Ig walked into the kitchen and sat down at the small table in there. He broke the seal, lifted up the fold, and took out the letter inside. He held it up in front of him before reading it to himself:

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmistress: Bona Fortuna Alamiss_

_Dear Mr Autumn,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st September. We await your owl no later than 31st July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Argusto Ferranis  
Deputy Headmaster.'_

"Mum! Is this a joke?!" Ignis asked uncertainly.

"Is what a joke?" questioned his mother.

"This," he replied, as he gave her the letter and she read it through. It must have shocked as she read it multiple times before she grinned and started screaming like a mad person.

"Hooray! We need to send an owl back like it said in the letter! We must get your equipment! How do we get to Diagon Alley?" asked his mother as she now read through the equipment page. "Blimey that's a lot! Oh! We need to find a pub called the Leaky Cauldron. But what about sending an owl back?" she said very quickly, and she was answered with a squawk as a large barn owl flew in threw the window.

"Well that helps a bit," Ig said. Elisa picked up a pen, grabbed a small piece of paper on it and wrote '_We'll be coming to Hogwarts! Don't worry. Elisa Autumn, mother of Iggy'_ before trying to give it to the bird. The bird accepted it and flew off.

"You know what we do now," Elisa stated.

"What?" Ignis asked.

"We get your stuff," she replied, putting the paper on the table whilst holding the envelope. "This is an unlikely sequence of events, that's all I have to say," she added, before the top corner of the envelope lighted and she dropped it on the floor from shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.**

After Elisa stamped out the fire from the envelope, they got changed into normal clothes before heading into London; Charing Cross Road to be exact. They wandered about for a bit, looking amongst the cinemas, burger bars, and shops to find anything that looked like a pub, or at least something magical. Elisa even commanded Ignis to see if he could use a 'vision' to find it, even though he'd had none before and was pretty sure that would never have one either.

Eventually, the two of them stopped in front of a dusty old shop that looked like it wasn't being used what-so-ever. Ignis tried looking in but it was too dark in there, and the windows were too dusty to clean. He spat on his hand and rubbed it on the window but it just stayed grimy.

"Do you think this is it?" asked Elisa.

"It must be, as I see no pubs on this road and this is the only place we haven't searched," Ig replied, as he pulled the door which opened creakily. "Come one," he said as he waved his mum to come in with him.

The inside was very dark and shabby, with groups of wizards and witches in any coloured robes imaginable, smoking or taking little glasses of gin and sherry. There was a small hum of chatter that was going on, but it was quickly silenced when Ig and his mother entered the room. It was mainly because they looked so different with the normal clothes, instead of the wizarding norm.

Elisa made her way nervously over to the pink-faced woman with blonde hair that was hung loosely into a pig-tail.

"Excuse me, what's your name?" she asked.

"Hannah, Hannah Longbottom, why?" replied Hannah.

"It's just that we need to get into Diagon Alley and we don't know how to. I need to buy my son some stuff for Hogwarts," Elisa answered.

"Oh yes! Another student!" Hannah replied more cheerily, "The Headmistress told me that you would be here soon and that you might need help in getting into Diagon Alley. I'm guessing you're a Muggle - it's a name for someone with no magic," she said as she came out from behind the bar. "Just follow me," she said, so Ig and Elisa followed out of the back of the pub.

They were now in a small courtyard, and surrounded by bricks, but Hannah got out her wand, tapped the brick that was three up, and two across from the rubbish bin. The brick wriggled, becoming hole and soon it became an arch that lead into Diagon Alley.

"Thank-you," Elisa said as she grabbed Ig's hand and pulled him along. They walked down the whole length of the alley, passing many shops filled with newts and eyeballs, brooms, silver measuring equipment, sweet stalls, and a jewellery vendor, until they reached a large white building at the end, called 'Gringotts Wizarding Bank'.

"You know, I have a strange feeling that wizards go here to bank and stuff," said Ig, sarcastically.

"I would never have guessed that," replied his mother, just as sarcastic. They walked up the stairs and entered the massive building, going through both sets of doors, whilst accidentally ignoring the note on the silver door. The marble hall was massive to say the least. The ceiling was at least twenty feet up, whilst the columns were wide and tall. On either side of the hall, there were a series of tables and each one had a goblin dealing with British Pounds and Wizarding Money.

"Hello," said Elisa, as she walked up to one of the tables.

"Do you require a transaction or a currency conversion?" asked the goblin, who had a hooked nose, gold glasses, and a grey balding head.

"Conversion of pounds into wizard money, please," replied Elisa.

"How much?" he asked.

"Enough to buy all of the First Year equipment," she replied.

"That would be twenty-five pounds then, for one-hundred galleons," he said, holding out a small bag and his left hand to take the twenty-five pounds.

"Well that's cheap!" she cried happily as she gave him the money, and took the bag from him. They then ran out of the bank, laughing with glee for some unknown reason, maybe it was because of how cheap it was, or maybe it was the fact that they could now buy a broom that would fly, or maybe even the fact that Ig could soon have a wand.

They ran down the street, looking for the best place to start and they decided to go straight into the wand shop. When they were inside they were greeted by a tall, thin, woman with short grey hair and large eyebrows.

"Hello, I'm Silva Oak, how can I help?" she said cheerily.

"A wand please," replied Ig.

"Of course," she answered as she bowed, "Parents or guardians are asked to wait outside whilst we see which wand will suit best," stated Silva to Elisa, who agreed and went outside to look at the store next-door.

"Now what should we try first?" the witch asked herself, "How about this one," she said, taking out a short red box. She brought over to the counter and set it opened it for Ig to try. The wand was eight and a half inches, with sycamore wood and with Kirin hair as a core. He picked up the wand cautiously, and gave it a quick flick, causing one of the draws to fire out and hit the window, which cracked slightly. "I guess not," Silva said as she took the wand and put it back.

She grabbed another wand and brought it out.

"Fourteen inches long with a nice, swishy feel to it. The wood is made of holly, whilst the core is of amphisbaena hide. This one should do nicely," she stated as she handed the wand over to Ig, who did another quick flick, but nothing happened. "Of course not," added Silva as he took the wand and got another one. They continued like this until they got through almost half the shop, with Silva in tears on the floor.

"In all my life, this has never happened!" she cried, but then her face became shocked as she got up and ran to the back of the shop. She grabbed a stall and stood on it to reach a wand that was quite high up. She got her wand and cast a spell to bring it down. She caught the box, and brought it to the counter, and put the wand on the side for Ignis to try it.

"This one should hopefully work," she said, as she bowed again, and stood back.

Ignis picked up the wand and examined it. It was twelve inches long and made of darkish wood, that was probably polished to look like that. There were intricate carvings going all the way to the middle of it, before it curled on its self with the carvings. It was also quite thick and sturdy, but nimble and swishy at the same time.

He gave it a flick and one of the boxes on the shelves came off. He kept the wand up and moved it around, causing it to float in the air. Silva was watching this in surprise, as she had never seen a ten-year-old do this before, what he did next was stunning though. He managed to get the wand out of the box and wave it about as though someone was casting a spell, before he put it back away.

"In all my life, that has never happened either," said Silva, as she took the wand, and put it in the box for payment.

"I must tell you though, that wand is very special and important," she said, "It's made of Yew wood and has a phoenix heart-fire core. I must warn you that Yew is the wood of death, but great power. I expect great things from you Ig," she stated. Ig then left the shop and went with his mum to buy the rest of his stuff.

* * *

"Wizard ice-cream tastes so much nicer than Muggle ice-cream," Elisa stated, as she licked on a strawberry and chocolate ice-cream that chocked with nuts.

"I agree," replied Ig, licking a vanilla and pineapple flavoured one with honey syrup.

"Do you have everything?" his mother asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," he said.

"Well let's go home then," she said. "Shame we can't buy a broom," she added.

"Agreed," Ignis replied.


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: Ownership of Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

Ignis picked up his trunk out of the boot of the old car, pulled out the handle, and let the wheels roll it about the place. He shut the boot and Elisa locked the car, before putting her arm around Ig and walking into the station. They made there way into platform nine and looked for any sign that there was a nine and three quarters. There was platform nine and then there was platform ten in front of them, but no platform nine and three quarters.

"Mum? How do I get to Hogwarts now?" Ig asked.

"I don't know," Elisa replied, looking again for the sign.

"-do Muggles know-" Ig heard a voice say, and he recognised the word 'Muggle'. It meant 'non-magical person' as Hannah had said, the bar-maid at The Leaky Cauldron. He grabbed his mum's hand and pulled her along, over to where the girl had spoken.

"Oh! Hello Hannah!" greeted Elisa as she then ran up to shake her hand.

"Elisa, what a surprise!" Hannah replied.

"It's so nice to see you again, I must thank-you for helping me and Iggy find Diagon Alley," began Ig's mother, "We were just looking for platform nine and three quarters but we can't find it, do you mind helping us again?" she asked, smiling cheerily.

"Okay," Hannah replied, leading the way with her round-faced husband and daughter following, whilst Iggy's mum and Hannah just started chatting with each other. Ignis got bored of watching them so he went over to Hannah's daughter and started to talk with her.

"Hello," he greeted friendly.

"Hi, I'm Amyca, but people usually call me Amy," she replied, "What's your name?"

"Ignis Autumn," Ig answered.

"Cool name," said Amy, "Why do our mothers know each other? I don't think they've met before,"

"My mum met yours when she helped us get into Diagon Alley," Ig said.

"Well that makes sense, but your mum seems really excited about meeting my parents. Why's that?" she asked.

"Well, my mum kept on badgering to me at home that she always wanted to be a witch when she was younger, and that if she knew about Hogwarts and how to get there, she probably would have hopped on the train and studied there in secret. I guess it's just a joy to be around the people she could never be," Ig replied.

"I think your mum's really nice and that she'd make a great witch," Amy replied.

"I might tell her that," Ignis replied, and after thinking for a bit, he added, "Can I sit with you on the train? We don't know anyone else so we might as well stay together," reasoned Ig.

"Okay," Amyca replied, before their parents ran through the pillar, and they followed behind them. When they were through the barrier, there was a massive red steam train right in front of them, with people rushing about, and cats of every colour whirling between people's feet.

"Now, Amy, I need you to be a good girl and to try hard in all of your lessons, especially daddy's, okay?" asked Hannah, and Amyca just nodded, before heaving her bag into the train, and waiting for Ignis.

"Ignis," began his mother, "I'll miss you, now I need to know, will you stay for Christmas?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'll write you a letter if I want to and I'll write letters to you as often as I can," Iggy replied.

"Okay, now be good and try hard," finished Elisa, as Ig too pulled his bag into the train, and into the compartment closest to the door. He shoved his head out of the window, like Amy, and started saying good bye to him.

"Bye, and good luck!" shouted his mother, tears going down her cheeks slightly, whilst a similar thing was happening with Amy and her mum. A man blew his whistle and told all of the needed passengers to get onto the train, before it left. The two of them closed the window, and was Ignis was sure he heard the two women say:

"Shall we get a drink?"

"Yes,"

before they waved, and the train left.

* * *

"So what do I need to know about Hogwarts?" asked Ignis, once his and Amyca's bags were out of the way. Amy was a lot like her mother in looks, with her blond hair that was pulled into a pony-tail and brown eyes. She did have her father's round face though. The one thing she also possessed was a rather thick nose.

"Well, my mum said there are four houses: Hufflepuff - the one she was in - , Ravenclaw, Gryffindor - my dad's old house - , and Slytherin. She also said that Hogwarts was somewhere in Scotland so there is a bit of a journey to get there," she answered.

"All right," replied Ignis, and then another girl came and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, but I've been kicked out of every other compartment, can I sit in here?" she asked.

"We're fine with," said Amy as the other girl came in with her bag and put it out of the way.

"What's your name?" Ignis asked.

"Curissa Averent. What're yours?" she asked as she sat down.

"Ignis Autumn,"

"Amyca Longbottom,"

"Well it's nice to meet you," Curissa replied, "No-one really likes to be with me fore some reason,"

"Why?" Ig asked.

"Pureblood," she replied, "People who aren't pureblood are rejecting me, and I don't want to become one of those picky Slytherins," she added as she flattened a bit of her black hair at the back. It was short and curled into a feminine flick, whilst her eyes were a dull green. She also had a flower hair clip on her head.

"Well that's understandable," replied Amy.

"What's a pureblood?" Iggy asked.

"Well, it's when a witch or wizard has no Muggle blood in them, but there only a few pureblood houses left. Now, a half-blood is someone who is half Muggle, half magical, and then a Muggle-born - which I'm guessing you are - is someone who is born into a Muggle family and raised Muggle until they find out they're a magical person," answered Curissa.

"All right. Curissa?" asked Ig, "Can we call you Rissa?" he questioned.

"I'm fine with that as no-one had given me a nickname before,"

"Well mine's Amy,"

"Iggy," added Iggy.

* * *

The train was about halfway through its journey, when the trio had another visitor knock on their compartment, looking desperately at their food they bought from the Trolley Lady.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Okay," replied Ig, helping him with his bag.

"Thanks. Um... " said the boy as he sat down nervously. His hair was a very silvery-white colour, and his eyes were a strange shade a violet, which was peculiar and unnatural for a normal human. He seemed to shake a bit, as if he was nervous about something he just did, or if he was just plain cold.

"You can borrow my coat if you like," Ig offered, but the boy didn't take it.

"Do zou have vone of zose Charmingly Chilli Concoctions?" he asked.

"I think so," said Rissa as she dug about through all of the stuff, before coming out with a small bottle that had glowing red liquid inside of it. The boy immediately grabbed the bottle, opened the top and downed it in one go.

"Zank-you very much!" he stated, relaxing a bit.

"So what was wrong?" asked Amy.

"Zese idyots in a different compartment put zome zpell on me," he stated, now no longer shivering.

"So what's your name?" asked Ig.

"Eduard Kolsovol. I'm vrom Rossiya if zou couldn't guess," he added.

"From where?" asked Iggy.

"Rossiya. Zou know, snow, tsars, stereotype eveel oil people," he replied.

"Oh! Russia!" answered Rissa.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Well," began Iggy, "I'm Ignis, that's Amyca, and she's Rissa," pointing to each person.

"Nice to meet zou," Eduard said.

"Shouldn't we get into our robes about now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but we'll have take it in turns because I am not getting changed with anyone in the same room as me," Rissa stated.

"I'm fine with that," Ig replied.

They decided that Rissa should change first, and they kept the blinds down for her privacy. When she came out, Amy went in next, getting changed quite slowly, before it was Eduard's go, and then Iggy's. He got changed fairly quickly, and brought his wand for some reason he didn't know, but he decided it would be a good idea.


End file.
